Elephant a z'ailes
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Jasper a une nouvelle drogue... et il aime ça.


**Yo les gens je suis ressuscitée!! :D** **Et je reviens avec une ptite fanfic The 100 parce que oui, j'ai enfin attaqué la série :D** **Gros bisous a tous et bonne lecture!! 3**

-T'as réussi à venir au final! clama joyeusement Jasper en levant les yeux.

-J'ai eu du mal, ma mère voulait pas me lâcher, répondit son ami en se laissant tomber près de son ami. T'as tout ce qu'il faut?

-Ouais, même plus regarde! sourit le plus grand en sortant un sachet rempli d'herbes.

-On avait dit mollo sur les doses Jaz'...

Mais Monty ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine enjouée de son compagnon. Sa bonne humeur avit toujours été contagieuse.

Jasper haussa les épaules et ouvrit le sachet, l'air ravi.

-Ce soir on va planer très loin mec...

Le jeune asiatique retint un rire et regarda son ami prendre une dose avant de faire de même.

Puis il regarda à nouveau la grande baie vitrée devant laquelle ils s'installaient toujours, Jasper et lui. D'ici, ils voyaient la Terre dans toute sa splendeur et même plus encore.

-Tu crois qu'on aura la chance d'y vivre un jour? demanda le plus petit au bout d'un moment.

-Honnêtement? J'en sais absolument rien... Mais j'espère que si... Ça doit être bien la vie sans contraintes...

Monty sourit, sa vue commençant doucement à se brouiller sous les effets des plantes qu'ils avaient consommées.

Du coin de l'œil, il constata que Jasper était dans le même état, un sourire idiot fleurissant doucement sur ses lèvres.

-Tu crois... Tu crois qu'on sera vraiment libre? finit par demander Monty en continuant d'observer son ami.

-Ouais... Les adultes auront autre chose a faire que contrôler des centaines d'adolescents fous furieux comme nous... gloussa le plus âgé, le regard toujours fixé sur la planète bleue devant eux.

L'asiatique rit un peu et finit par reporter aussi son attention sur la Terre.

-De toute façon moi je m'en fiche. Libre ou pas libre, tant que je suis avec toi ça me va, affirma le plus jeune en hochant la tête. Puis on emmènera l'éléphant bleu aussi.

-Quel éléphant? pouffa Jasper en regardant autour d'eux.

-Mais laaa regarde!

Monty pointa la baie vitrée, visiblement vexé que Jasper ne le croit pas.

-Mais n'importe quoi, tu vois pas que c'est un papillon?

-... C'est peut être un croisement, finirent par conclurent les deux garçons en chœur.

-Tu penses que ça peut vivre sur Terre? J'aimerais bien l'emmener avec nous... demanda Monty avec une moue soucieuse.

C'est qu'il devait être triste, cet animal, tout seul ici.

-Aucune idée. Faudra essayer. Peut être qu'on finira par avoir un troupeau qui sait...

-Tu seras ravissante en bergère! rit l'asiatique en évitant le coup de son ami.

Jasper s'écroula à moitié sur son épaule, déséquilibré par son élan et complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Pas cool Monty.. Pas cool du tout...

-Roh aller... Boude pas... Je te taquine juste... Tu sais que je t'aime hein?

Les deux se sourirent d'un air complice tandis que la drogue commençait à faire battre leur coeur anormalement vite.

Si si, c'était la drogue.

C'est aussi la drogue qui fit que Jasper embrassa brusquement Monty en s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et ce fut toujours la drogue qui poussa Monty à y répondre en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du plus grand.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, Monty avait le visage rouge et Jasper les yeux luisants.

Quand Jasper réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, il émit un rire étranglé en se frottant la nuque.

-Putain.. On est plus shootés que ce que je pensais... J'ai pas du prendre les mêmes plantes que d'habitude...

Monty haussa les épaules, visiblement pas plus dérangé que ça d'avoir embrassé son ami d'enfance.

-Au moins on s'amuse, et on fait de mal à personne... Par contre faut que tu saches que... t'embrasses comme un pied.

Jasper vira au rouge pivoine et saisit aussitôt le plus petit par le col pour l'embrasser de nouveau sans aucune douceur.

Monty éclata de rire en reculant au bout d'un moment pour reprendre son souffle:

-Je te pensais pas si susceptible... Faudra que je m'en souvienne pour la prochaine fois.

-La pr...?!

Jasper hoqueta, les joues toujours écarlates.

-Quoi? Monty le fixa avec amusement, commençant déjà à redescendre de son nuage. Tu pensais que j'allais m'arrêter là? C'était pas des paroles en l'air ni à cause de la drogue quand je te disais que je t'aime...

Le plus grand se figea totalement, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

L'éléphant papillon allait avoir des bébés de Monty qui était amoureux de lui et il allait devoir se déguiser en bergère parce que-

-Jasper! Eh oh ça va?

La voix inquiète de Monty le fit revenir à lui et il papillonna des yeux, l'air perdu.

-Mec tu m'as fait peur tu t'es figé d'un coup j'ai cru que tu faisais une overdose! cria Monty, clairement anxieux.

-Nan je.. J'étais juste ailleurs...? tenta Jasper.

-Très ailleurs alors, marmonna Monty en se relevant et en aidant son ami à en faire de même. Moins d'herbes la prochaine fois.

Jasper rit un peu en jetant un dernier regard à la Terre.

-Ouais, la prochaine fois...

Et, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs de l'Arche pour regagner leur chambre respective, Jasper attrapa le poignet de Monty et le força gentiment à se retourner.

-Tu sais quoi Mont'? Je crois bien que l'éléphant qui vole t'aime aussi...

L'asiatique le fixa un moment avant de rosir et rire en même temps.

-J'en ai de la chance, finit par murmurer le plus jeune en s'engouffrant silencieusement dans ses quartiers. A demain Jaz'.

-A demain Monty, chuchota le brun en relâchant la main de son ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il entra aussi dans sa chambre et regarda un moment en l'air avant de fermer les yeux, l'adorable visage de son ami s'y inscrivant aussitôt. Son sourire s'étendit davantage.

-On dirait bien que j'ai une nouvelle drogue... Ça promet tiens...

 **Voila dites moi votre avis en review et a plus :D *m'enfuis a dos d'elephant ailé***


End file.
